Saint Beast Poetry Collection
by Shireishou
Summary: All Saint Beast Romantic SORT Poem that I made 1 chapter only 1 poetry . Wrote in BAHASA and ENGLISH. YAOI WARNING! The mist tears these opened wounds / Shakes the dew of the pure heart / Embracing me that is fading / Eaten by time that keep far away
1. Chapter 1

**SHONEN-AI WARNING!**

I will put all my Saint Beast poetry at this section. One poetry in one chapter. Hope it will not make you confused (if some one read it).

**My first Poetry is about a feeling from Shin to Judas Anime Saint Beast Session 1**

You can find out how they looks like at **Cosplay dot co dot nr** (Click Saint Beast Cosplay Partner Wanted). I put their pict there.

or watch my video only 4 minutes that explain all relationship between angels.

**youtube dot com/watch?v=w7YTHK3hysc**

IMHO, **Shin** (The green haired-Genbu) .... Its better you become 'seme' of **Rey** (Suzaku) than become 'uke' of **Judas** (Kirin) (red haired)

*Kicked by Judas x Shin fans*

**Poetry Meaning**

Most people that already read my poem said that my poem is hard to be understand. Ahahah So sorry I like to use special phrase and connotation than using denotation. For me it will give special meaning ^^

So I will give you sort explanation.  
This is Shin Feeling about Judas. Both of them is an angel. He tries hard to bring back Judas at his side like used to be. But Judas already change since he locked at hell since his betrayal to Zeus. They must fight each other. Shin try to keep his hope to stay at Judas side like before. But the situation is too complicated. So sad....

Hope it help you to understand my poem.

I wrote in dual language Indonesia and English (not all poetry). I cant speak English well, so I like the Indonesian version better.

* * *

**Unreachable**

The mist tears these opened wounds  
Shakes the dew of the pure heart  
Embracing me that is fading  
Eaten by time that keep far away

Even I spread the wings to reaching you  
The heat of the castle melted my defensive shield  
Throw me far from the fake hope  
To grab you back to my side

Can I keep this hope?  
Where you stand at flame of madness  
Dragging the glass-weak souls  
To accompanying you in the dark

Only pain that I can give  
When I saw you that is stoned now  
Even love keep flowing slowly from your hear  
The Light and the Dark will never be one...

**  
***********

_**Indonesian version**_  
**  
Tak Tergapai**

Kabut menyibak luka yang menganga  
Menggetarkan embun mata hati  
Merengkuhku yang semakin memudar  
Terkikis jarak waktu yang kian menjauh

Meski kurentangkan sayap tuk gapai dirimu  
Panasnya benteng lelehkan perisai ketahananku  
Melemparkanku menjauh dari harapan semu  
Tuk memelukmu kembali ke sisiku

Mungkinkah tetap kujaga asa ini?  
Dimana kini kau berdiri penuh angkara  
Menyeret nyawa-nyawa serapuh kaca  
Tuk mendampingimu di neraka

Hanya pedih yang bisa kuberikan  
Kala menatapmu yang kini berhati batu  
Walau cinta tetap teralir lembut darimu  
Cahaya dan Kegelapan tak mungkin bersatu

**From Shin for Judas Saint Beast Session 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**SHONEN-AI WARNING!**

**My second Poetry is about a feeling from Shiva to Judas Anime Saint Beast Session 1**

You can find out how they looks like at **Cosplay dot co dot nr** (Click Saint Beast Cosplay Partner Wanted). I put their pict there.

or watch my video only 4 minutes that explain all relationship between angels.

**youtube dot com/watch?v=w7YTHK3hysc**

**Shiva** (The purple hair-Kagerou) loves **Judas** (Red haired-Kirin) very much. But he is too possessives and want to full controlled Judas only for him. He really jealous with **Shin** (Judas's couple-Genbu). He tries to kills Shin. But when Judas know that he being furious and kills Shiva. Poor _tenshi_.

*Lagian suruh sapa ngutik2 Shin (rambut Hijau). Dah tau Judas naksir Shin. T__T Mending kan dikau sama Pandora aja..*

* * *

**Fading Hope**

Reaching the unreachable hope  
Wave of the hand for the silence  
The slice of torn melt my defensive pole  
Raging in the sadness and desperate luminance

The dreams just keep still  
Surrounded by death and empty  
Drown in the heavy darkness that kills  
Shaded... Faded... Quiet... Pity….

Let the feeling fly away  
Runs from me that keep stoned by  
Spread like the sand in the shore  
That is impossible to reformed back once more

Even the rain that embracing the earth  
Can not heal the wounds  
Torched in the painful memories  
Behind the red, hitting hands...

*************

_**INDONESIAN VERSION**_

**Asa yang Memudar**

Meraba asa yang tak tergapai  
Lambaian tangan bersambut senyap  
Sayatan sembilu luluhkan pusaran ketahananku  
Menggeram dalam keputusasaan dan tangis

Angan itu tetap terdiam di sana  
Berbalur sepi dan kematian  
Tenggelam di kepekatan hitam  
Tersamar... terselubung... diam... malang….

Biarkan rasa itu melayang pergi  
Menjauhiku yang kian membatu  
Terserak bak pasir di pantai  
Yang tak kuasa lagi tuk tersusun

Hujan yang memeluk bumi pun  
Tak mampu membasuh pergi luka  
Tercabik dalam memoar pahit  
Di balik tangan-tangan merah yang menampar-nampar

**From Shiva for Juda from Saint Beast Session 1**


	3. Chapter 3

**SHONEN-AI WARNING!**

**Puisi ketigaku mengisahkan perasaan Rey ke Lucas/Ruka Anime Saint Beast Session 1  
**  
Kalau mau lihat penampakan mereka, bisa buka webku **Cosplay dot co dot nr **(Klik Saint Beast Cosplay Partner Wanted). Aku pasang foto2 Saint Beast lengkap dengan diagram hubungan yaoi mereka. Ahahah

**Mohon dibaca sambil didengerin lagu** _Kinirono Hana Ga Saku Oka de_ (lagu yg dinyanyikan Rey untuk Ruka). Aku rasa klip videonya cukup menjelaskan ap yg terjadi. Apa engga yah? Ahahaha

youtube dot com/watch?v=w7YTHK3hysc (Video buatanku)

Intinya sih.. **Lucas** itu 'anak haram zeus' dan **Rey** tau itu. Sebagai sesama "beast master" golongan burung (phoenix), Rey bener2 sayang ama Lucas dan meski dingin, Lucas jg sebenernya cm mandang Rey. Kisah cinta mereka tragis T__T setragis **Judas x Shin (chapter 1)**

Pingin treak dan bilang "Udah.. ey... kamu sama Shin aja. Drpd stres ama Lucas." Halah. ahahahah

* * *

**USIRKAN KELAM**

Bayang yang memelukmu erat  
Tak jua mampu ku enyahkan pergi  
Menyamarkan kilauan tulus asamu  
Mengaburkan murninya pancaran matamu

Ijinkan kuterbang bersamamu  
Dengan sepasang sayap rapuh membentang  
Tuk menerobos angin dan membelah langit  
Diiringi air mata kepedihan pekat

Rengkuh aku tuk melayang disisimu  
Meski tercabik... luluh dalam derita  
Peluk aku dan susunkanlah kembali  
Keping-keping asa yang terpencar ke berbagai penjuru

Bak phoenix yang membumbung tinggi  
Tanpa penghalang... tanpa perintang  
Tuk ukirkan senyum dalam kelembutan  
Dalam wajah beku penuh derita

**1 Feb 08 (Lagi diangkot macet krn Ujan banjir)**


	4. Chapter 4

**SHONEN-AI AND INCEST WARNING!**

**Puisi keempatku mengisahkan perasaan Kira dan Maya ke semua tenshi ke Anime Saint Beast Session 3  
**  
Kalau mau lihat penampakan mereka, bisa buka webku **Cosplay dot co dot nr **(Klik Saint Beast Cosplay Partner Wanted). Aku pasang foto2 Saint Beast lengkap dengan diagram hubungan yaoi mereka. Ahahah

Atau lihat video singkat tentang mereka di

youtube dot com/watch?v=w7YTHK3hysc (Video buatanku)

Intinya sih.. **Kira **(rambut emas pendek-ryuusei) dan **Maya** (rambut oranye pendek-fuuga)-itu 'anak setengah malaikat, setengah manusia' (ibunya manusia). Karena itulah mereka selalu tersisih, dan akhirnya memilih nyari ibu mereka di bumi. Dan kacaunya lagi, mereka jadi _incest_.

God... knapa Maya ga sama Gai aja dan Kira ama Goh. Aku bener-bener ga menyangka mereka Incest T_T

* * *

**Luka Abadi**

Sayatan yang kalian torehkan dalam  
Memahatkan luka yang menganga  
Tanpa bisa tersembuhkan  
Terasa menyakitkan dan meluluhkan tubuh

Tak acuhkan setiap kata yang terlontar  
Tak acuhkan permohonan yang terucap  
Membisu dalam keacuhan dan keterbuangan  
Merobek-robek harapan tuk bahagia

Tak bisakah kalian berhenti?  
Tak bisakah kalian memahami?  
Hati yang tercabik ini membangkitkan...  
Segumpal dendam dalam tarian cambuk hitam

Bahkan khayangan pun membisu  
Tak perdulikan jeritan batin  
Biarkan kami pergi menjauh  
Menuju permata biru yang juga membisu

**1 Feb 08**


	5. Chapter 5

**SHONEN-AI WARNING!**

**Puisi kelimaku mengisahkan perasaan Judas ke Zeus Anime Saint Beast Session 1  
**  
Kalau mau lihat penampakan mereka, bisa buka webku **Cosplay dot co dot nr **(Klik Saint Beast Cosplay Partner Wanted). Aku pasang foto2 Saint Beast lengkap dengan diagram hubungan yaoi mereka. Ahahah

**Mohon dibaca sambil didengerin lagu** _Kinirono Hana Ga Saku Oka de_ (lagu yg dinyanyikan Rey untuk Ruka). Aku rasa klip videonya cukup menjelaskan ap yg terjadi. Apa engga yah? Ahahaha

youtube dot com/watch?v=w7YTHK3hysc (Video buatanku)

Intinya sih.... **Judas** itu selalu percaya keadilan dan kesamarataan antar _Tenshi_. Baik yang _half tenshi_ maupun yang _pure tenshi_. Tapi **Zeus** (bos para Tenshi) malah tiap tahun membunuhi banyak tenshi. Alasannya sih buat 'pembersihan' khayangan. Judas akhirnya mencoba melawan bareng **Ruka**. Namun malah disegel di neraka. Dia malah harus bertarung dengan kekasihnya **Shin** yang masih berada di sisi Zeus.

**Kepalsuan**

Darah yang membanjiri tubuh  
Mengelakkan segala pertanyaan gamang  
Tentang kebenaran yang berselimut tirai malam  
Yang selalu kau silap dalam tawa sinis penuh caci

Kau patahkan sepasang sayapku  
Sembilu yang kau tancapkan menyuratkan perih  
Penuh gelora amarah dalam kalbu  
Berbalur dendam dan penghianatan

Kusingkapkan batas khayanganmu  
Kurentas badai yang selalu kau cipta  
Dalam tameng keadilan dan maya  
Juga ego tak terbatas terbentang

Kujauhi malaikat yang mendampingiku  
Menentangmu yang berdiri tuk maju  
Meski hanya berteman duka....  
Ku kan cabik topengmu jatuh kelak....

**(6 Feb 08)**  
Macet bis 91 Binus-Grogol.  
Mau ngawas ujian Java Script pulak. Grrrrr

Script yang ditemukan **8 April 09**. Aku ga inget bikin puisi kayak gini. lol


End file.
